Fearless
by IWasEnchantedToMeetYou
Summary: "And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, In a storm in my best dress, fearless"  Emma/Will Part one of the Fearless series


**Chapter 1**

Emma sighed as she stretched before signing her new 'old' name on the final transcript in front of her.

It felt right to be signing herself as Emma Pillsbury again she never practically got into the habit of signing it like she should have with her now non-existent in terms of the law husband's last name. It felt strange, foreign to even think about signing any bill or paperwork like that, like the hyphenated name should never have existed and now Emma can admit to herself that it shouldn't have, she should have seen the signs that her relationship with Carl was not healthy.

When Will told her he loved her it was a way of telling her that he was going to keeping fighter her, when Carl told her it was after a fight over her going to Sectionals to support Will and New Directions, she then said she wouldn't go because it upset Carl too much and instead of being where she was supposed to be, she was in Las Vegas making the worst mistake of her life.

But that mistake was righted now, had been for nearly 4 months now.

It had taken just Will to _try _to date Holly Holiday to make Emma jealous. She and Will even had a fight about it but it wasn't until April Rhodes came back on the scene which made Emma realise that she couldn't deny it anymore, she didn't want to, she wanted to embrace it.

She was in love and always had been with Will Schuester.

One of Emma's prized memories came when Will walked past her head deep in paperwork but then stopped and turned when he realised what she was doing -changing her name plaque.

All Emma did was smile slightly and nod in confirmation, Will's gaze fell to her bare hand and released a long gush of air out of his lungs.

They both turned to go into her office then and just talked about everything that happened and not then but maybe one day in the future they could possibly try again; they weren't going to rush anything though both of them needed to heal and wipe the slate clean before they could.

So here they were 4 months later in no-man's land before both of them gained the courage to speak first.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of heavy rain pelting against her office window.

She cursed slightly as she got up to investigate it.

Rain.

How she loathed the rain sometimes and even though it was leaving her stranded in her office because there was no way she was going out in this weather even with her umbrella (Which she kept in her bottom desk draw) she would get soaked.

Though she hated to admit it, she couldn't lie it did look beautiful as it rained, the sun was still shining brightly which meant hopefully after this downpour a rainbow would appear.

"What are you still doing here?"

Emma's heart stopped for a moment as she turned and saw Will in the doorway of her office looking handsome as ever.

"I..." Emma breathed out and blushed slightly, before trying again more successfully this time. "I have just finished up the last of the transcripts."

Will's smile got brighter "That's brilliant Em, does that mean you won't complain about them now?" He asked cheekily as he stepped into her office.

Emma laughed "I'm sure I can think of something else to complain about."

"Oh Shannon will be thrilled" Will chuckled as Emma went to sit on one of the chairs which faced her desk as Will went to occupy the other one.

"What are you still doing here then?" Emma asked as they sat knee to knee.

"Erm..." Will paused "I was just debating something."

"By yourself?" Emma laughed.

Will chuckled and nodded looking at her shyly "Yeah, by myself."

"Anything I can do to help?" Emma asked feeling slightly flustered by the way Will kept looking at her.

"In a hypothetical setting, could I ask you a question?" Will asked intently.

"Of...of course." Emma stuttered..

"Say I had this friend who was madly in love with his best friend – who is a women by the way" Will added cheekily.

Emma giggled.

"But things have stopped him from trying to have a real relationship with her, things that have hurt them both deeply." Will paused as they both felt the tension between them multiply by a thousand.

Will continued as he took her hand starting to play with her fingers slightly.

"And then 4 months ago they could have got back together but both knew they weren't ready yet – they didn't rush things so now I'm – I mean my "friend" is wondering if she still needs time, he doesn't mind he'll wait forever for her if he needs to." Will stressed before looking at their entwined hands.

Emma suddenly found quite hard to breathe, _this is it._

"I think he should ask her." Emma whispered causing Will's head to snap up – a hopeful expression across his face.

"R-really?" Will nearly choked before clearing his throat, "Just ask? As easy as that?"

"Just ask." Emma confirmed nodding enthusiastically.

"Emma?" Will swallowed gripping her hand tightly "would you, I mean..." Will sighed in frustration as Emma nodded encouragingly "Will you go out with me?"

Emma smiled biting her lip.

"Well" Emma trailed off as she removed her hand from his a leaned back in her chair, smirking at the worried puppy look that was currently residing on Will's face.

"Of course I will you Muppet" Emma laughed as she sat back up.

"Yeah?" Will smiled brightly laughing as he stood up.

"Yes." Emma confirmed as she giggled and gladly was pulled up into Will's arms, hugging him just as tightly as he was hugging her.

"Thank you" Will whispered into her hair.

"Why?" Emma asked "I only said yes to one date" She teased as she pulled away.

"Oh so I have to get the elusive second date then?" Will smiled.

"Think you can?" Emma challenged.

"I hope so." Will nodded shyly.

"I hope you do too." Emma smiled then sighed as she looked out the window.

"What?"

"It's stopped raining." Emma explained making Will confused.

"Shouldn't that make you happy?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't want to leave,"

"You busy tonight?" Will asked suddenly causing Emma to blink at the suddenness of it.

"Erm, not that I know of." Emma thought quickly "No, I'm not."

"Should our date be tonight then?" Will asked excitedly causing Emma to giggle as she accepted.

"I don't see why not" Emma smiled so hard her cheeks started to hurt.

"Yes" Will whispered grinning just as widely as Emma was "Can I pick you up at 6-6.30?"

Emma nodded dumbly "6.30 – dress codes?"

Will took in a deep breath "Just wear your best dress"

"I will." Emma giggled "I should probably start to get ready then." Emma turned regrettably to gather her things together.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Please?"

"Yeah?" Emma nodded swooning over his request "I'd love that."

"Great!" Will jumped slightly, "just give me 5 minutes to get me things."

He was out the door practically skipping leaving a flustered Emma in his wake.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

"You ready?" Will asked appearing at her door again.

"Yeah" Emma smiled twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers as she walked to her door closing and looking it behind her.

They started to walk towards the exit bumping shoulders as they did so.

Will pushed and held the door open in a gentlemanly gesture causing Emma to blush as she walked through the door her eyes captured in his as Will let the door swing to its close.

Emma bit her lip as they started to walked through the deserted car park.

Her racing heart calmed down slightly as she hesitantly felt Will thread his fingers with hers as they walked through the rain puddles which were being hit by the low sun beams causing light to be thrown everywhere causing the car park to have a glow to it.

Emma sighed contently where she hated the rain she loved the after effects.

How it made the air seem that little bit fresher, untouched by pollution and sharing this with Will? It just made this whole experience _so _much better.

It made her feel like she was in the middle of one of the country songs she loved so much and made her have the strange need to dance with him in the middle of the glow.

Almost as if he could hear her Will chuckled.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Will just shook his head "I just have this unexplainable need to do something."

The way he was looking at her made her think that he was about to kiss her.

"Which is?" Emma pressed on causing Will to stop walking and pulling her to him.

"This." He whispered so close to her lips before spinning her out causing her hair and skirt to flap as she was spun back to him.

Emma giggled wildly as they started to spin, turn their way to her car.

She never felt this free, never felt this fearless before.

-X-

**Please Review! Hope you liked it and tell me if you want me to continue this! The song lyrics are from Fearless by Taylor Swift from the same titled album Fearless!**


End file.
